castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
Events
Events are occasional limited-time offerings that add cats and/or story. =2016= Halloween 2016 The Halloween event was the first mini-event. It was added in version 1.2.4 on needed and ended on needed. It included two limited time event cats: Sabrina, which could be acquired randomly by opening Rare cat boxes; and Pumpy, a microtransaction cat that came with two rare cat tickets. Pumpy Offer.jpg|Is it a Cat? Or a Living Pumpkin? Purrismas 2016 The Purrismas Event was the first full event. It was added in version 1.2.8 on Dec 8th? and ended on needed. It included a 10-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and four limited time event cats: Rudolph, which was acquired randomly by opening Rare cat boxes; Frosty, the first event-specific Alchemy cat; and Santa Paws and Sandy Claws, two microtransaction cats. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Holiday Bundle.jpg|Santa and His Daughter! Material Bundle.jpg|Quick and Easy Purrismas Materials. ---- =2017= Dress-Up Event The dress up event was a mini-event. It was added in version 1.2.8.3 on Jan 13th and ended on Feb 07thevent was extended due to complications with payment. It included three variant versions of the tutorial heroes: Cleia, Knightniss, and Francine, all acquirable for a limited time through microtransaction. Cleia Offer.png|(Insert Caption Here) Francine Offer.png|(Insert Caption Here) Knightniss Offer.png|(Insert Caption here) Valentines Event 2017 The Valentines Event was a full event. It was added in version 1.2.9 on Feb 13th and ended on Mar 6th. It included a 10-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and four limited time event cats: Purrcis, Oakenbeard, Gruna Barkle, which were acquired through Alchemy; and Amortina, a microtransaction cat. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Valentine Offer.png|Amortina, Goddess of Love! Love Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Valentine Materials. Nyan Nyan Nyan Day Nyan Nyan Nyan Day was a mini-event mirroring the real world celebration in Japan. It was added in version 1.2.9.5 on Feb 22nd, and ended on Feb 28th. It included one limited time event cat: Kenshin, a microtransaction cat. Cat Day Offer.png|Hire a Samurai! Cat Patrick's Day 2017 Cat Patrick's Day was a mini-event. It was added in version 1.2.10 on Mar 16th and ended on Mar 23rd. It included one limited time event cat: Cat Patrick, which was acquired through Alchemy using 250 of a limited-time alchemy item. This item could be quested for or could be purchased through a microtransation. Cat Patrick Day Offer.png|Quick and Easy Clovers. Nouncy Campaign The Nouncy campaign was a mini-event whose purpose was to help announce the release of Castle Cats. The player was able to share their love of the game on Twitter, Facebook, and/or Linked In and get 25 gems for doing so. Nouncy1.png|Free Gems for Sharing Your Love of the Game! Spring Festival Event 2017 The Spring Festival Event was a full event. It was added in version 1.3 on Mar 31st and ended on Apr 23rd. It included a 16-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and six limited time event cats: Hop, Bob, Curio, who were acquired through microtransaction; and Angel, Emma, and Hen, who were acquired through alchemy. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Festival Bunny Offer.png|That's a Bunny, not a Cat! Festival Bob and Curio Offer.png|Bob and Curio in the Spring Spirit! Festival Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Festival Materials. Charity Event The Charity event was a full event. It was added in version 1.4.3 on June 15th and ended on June 29th. It included a 15-quest questline marking the official release of the game and a whopping 15 limited time event cats, modeled after their real-life social media counterparts: Nala, Waffles, Coffee, Cole, Marmalade, Oskar, Klaus, Monty, Hosico, Alice, Finnegan, Hiro, Maccha, Loki, and Matilda, all of whom were acquired through microtransaction. $1 of each transaction went to a charity of the real-life cats' owners' choosing. The main page for the event and quest can be viewed here. Charity Event.png|Recruitment for a Good Cause! Anniversary Event The Anniversary Event was a full event. It was added in update 1.4.6 on June 29th and ended on Aug 3rdevent was extended for a week due to complications. It included a 17-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and brings back the pre-release Event cats for another limited time run. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Anniversary Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Anniversary Materials. Summer Event The summer event was a full event. It was added in update 1.5.2 on Aug 3rd and ended on Sept 12th. It included an 11-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and three limited time event cats: Sandra and Amelia, which were acquired through Alchemy; and Wetbeard, acquired through a microtransaction. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Pirate Captain Offer.png|Yarr, Matey, it be a pirate! Summer Outfits Offer.png|Cat Costumes. Populate your armory! Summer Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Summer Materials. Halloween Event 2017 The Halloween event for 2017 is a full event. It was added in update 1.6.1 on Sept 20th and ran until November 9th. It included a 21-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and ten new limited time event cats: Meowstein, Paytone, Kittysticks, Phantom, Anna, and Bill which were acquired through alchemy; Jörgen, Rose, and Silver which were acquired through microtransaction; and Night Queen which was offered for 300 Gems. It also featured the return of the previous Halloween cats: Sabrina, hiding in Rare cat boxes and Pumpy, offered for 200 Gems. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Vampires Offer.png|OMG Vampires! Halloween Costumes Offer.png|More Armory Costumes! Halloween Costumes Offer 2.png|Even More Armory Costumes! Halloween Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Halloween Materials. Timewalkers Event The Timewalkers Event is a hidden mini event that "repeats" on different days and lasts until the daily reset. It was added in version 1.6.5 on November 3rd and will run until unknown. This event sees specific previous event heroes being re-released on targeted days. The list can be viewed here, or you can scroll through the images in the gallery below. Timewalkers1.png|Amelia, the first returning cat in this event. Timewalkers2.png|Hen, the second returning cat in this event. Timewalker3.png|Knightniss, the third returning cat in this event. Timewalkers4.png|Amortina, the fourth returning cat in this event. Timewalker5.png|Rudolph, the fifth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers6.PNG|Purrcis, the sixth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers7.PNG|Santa Paws, the (accidental) seventh returning cat in this event. Timewalkers8.png|Phantom, the eighth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers9.png|Gruna Barkle, the ninth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers10.png|Kenshin, the tenth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers11.png|Bill, the eleventh returning cat in this event. Timewalkers12.png|Francine, the twelfth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers13.PNG|Pumpy, the thirteenth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers14.png|Cleia, the fourteenth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers15.png|Anna, the fifteenth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers16.png|Angel, the sixteenth returning cat in this event Timewalkers17.png|Wetbeard, the seventeenth returning hero in this event Timewalkers18.png|Kittysticks, the eighteenth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers19.png|Cat Patrick, the nineteenth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers20.png|Night Queen, the twentieth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers21.png|Paytone, the twenty-first returning cat in this event. Timewalkers22.png|Santa Paws, the twenty-second (and first repeated) returning cat in this event. Timewalkers23.png|Meowstein, the twenty-third returning cat in this event. Timewalkers24.png|Bob, the twenty-fourth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers25.png|Sandy Claws, the twenty-fifth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers26.png|Curio, the twenty-sixth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers27.png|Rose, the twenty-seventh returning cat in this event. Timewalkers28.png|Frosty, the twenty-eighth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers29.png|Silver, the twenty-ninth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers30.png|Emma, the thirtieth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers31.png|Jörgen, the thirty-first returning cat in this event. Timewalkers32.png|Sandra, the thirty-second returning cat in this event. Timewalkers33.png|Sabrina, the thirty-third returning cat in this event. Timewalkers34.png|Ginger, the thirty-fourth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers35.png|Rocket, the thirty-fifth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers36.png|Cat Patrick, the thirty-sixth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers37.png|Pete, the thirty-seventh returning cat in this event. Timewalkers38.png|Phantom, the thirty-eighth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers39.png|Alfie, the thirty-ninth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers40.png|Francine, the fortieth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers41.png|Kittysticks, the forty-first returning cat in this event. Timewalkers42.png|Lisa, the forty-second returning cat in this event. Timewalkers43.png|Gatsby, the forty-third returning cat in this event. Timewalkers44.png|Leesi, the forty-fourth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers45.png|Purrcis, the forty-fifth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers46.png|Anna, the forty-sixth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers47.png|Cleia, the forty-seventh returning cat in this event. Timewalkers48.png|Eych Tu-o, the forty-eighth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers49.png|Angel, the forty-ninth returning cat in this event. "Purrismas is Coming" Event AKA the Pre-Purrismas Event, the "Purrismas is Coming" Event is a mini event. It was added in version 1.6.6 on November 12th and ran until the 28th of November. It included 3 new limited edition cats: Tom Snow and Leesi which are acquired through alchemy; and Pete who was acquired through microtransaction. It also had a theme... Game of Thrones. Pete_offer.png|Warrior cat Pete! Pre-Purrismas_Materials_Purchase(2017).png|Quick and Easy "Purrismas is Coming" Materials Purrismas 2017 The Purrismas event for 2017 is a full event. It was added in update 1.7 on Dec 1st and ran until January 15th 2018event was extended, possibly due to feedback by players. It includes a 25-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and six new limited time event cats: Ginger, Snowball and Eych Tu-o were acquired through alchemy; Alfie, Lisa, and Nicholas which were acquired through microtransaction. It also featured the return of the previous Purrismas cats: Rudolph, hiding in Rare cat boxes; Frosty, in alchemy; and Santa Paws and Sandy Claws, each offered for 200 Gems. The "Purrismas is Coming" cats were also available during this event, as the event materials were carried over, and one material added. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Purrismassy Cats.png|Purrismassy cats! Purrismas 2017 Costumes Offer.png|More Armory Costumes! Purrismas 2017 Costumes Offer 2.png|Even More Armory Costumes! Purrismas 2017 Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Purrismas Materials. Mew Year's Eve Mini-Event Two updates during the Purrismas 2017 event added four new cats to the game. Gatsby and Eve hidden in Rare cat boxes; Rocket, who was acquired by microtransaction; and Jadis, acquired from the shop for 300 gems. The cats were supposed to be a a surprise, but the Developaws announced it on FB after an error with Jadis. Interestingly, Rocket, the Armory costumes and the customization options for your guild leader weren't available until Mew Year's Eve, but the other cats were available since before thenDate needed. Rocket Offer.png|The much awaited Rocket! Mew Year’s Costumes Offer.png|Look familiar? These were worn by the heroes during the Anniversary Event! ---- =2018= Valentines Event 2018 The Valentines Event is a full event in Castle Cats that was added in version 1.7.2 (Android) 1.7.6 (iOS). It started on January 18, 2018 and ended on March 5, 2018. It included a 15-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and three new limited time event cats: Julio, acquired through alchemy; Charmer, acquired through microtransaction; and Gordon, who was acquired for 200 Gems. It also featured the return of the previous Valentines cats Purrcis, Oakenbeard, Gruna Barkle, in alchemy; and Amortina, offered for 300 Gems. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Valentine Hero.png|Thief of Love Gold Limited Valentines 2018 Outfits 1.png|Armory Costumes for Romeo and Juliet! Limited Valentines 2018 Outfits 2.png|More Armory Costumes! Event Valentine materials.png|Easy access to more Materials! Lunar New Year Mini-Event The Lunar New Year is a mini-event in Castle Cats that was added in version 1.7.8. It started on February 12, 2018 and ended on March 5, 2018 - The same as Valentines 2018. It included two new limited time event cats: Chi, acquired through alchemy; and Shen, acquired through microtransaction. Shen Offer.png|DRAGON CAAAAATTTTTT!!!!! Spring Festival 2018 The Spring Festival event for 2018 is a full event. It was added in update 1.8 on March 8th, 2018 and ended on April 18th, 2018event was extended. It included a 20-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and four new limited time event cats: Cluck Norris and Florinda, acquired through Alchemy; and Nolan, and Baz who were acquired through microtransaction. It also featured the return of the previous Spring Festival cats: Angel, Emma and Hen in alchemy; and Hop, offered for 300 gems, and Bob, and Curio each offered for 100 Gems. The main page for the event can be viewed here. SF Cats.png|(Insert Caption Here) SF 2018 Costumes Offer.png|Armory Costumes! SF 2018 Costumes Offer 2.png|More Armory Costumes! SF 2018 Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Spring Festival Materials. Cat Patrick's Day 2018? Cat Patrick's Day is a mini-event. It was added in version 1.8.2 on Mar 16th, 2018 and ended when the Spring Festival did - April 18th, 2018. It included one new limited time event cat: Patricia, acquired through microtransaction. It also featured the return of the previous Cat Patrick's Day cat: Cat Patrick, offered for 200 gems. Patricia Offer.png|St Paddy's Day Hero! Call of Heroes Event Call of Heroes is a full event. It was added in update 1.9 on April 20th, 2018 and will end on May 27th, 2018. It includes a 14-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and three new limited time event cats: Yarngirl, who is acquired through Alchemy; and Justicecat and Metal Claw, who are acquired through microtransaction. The main page for this event can be viewed here. CoH Supercats Offer.png|(Insert Caption Here) CoH Costumes Offer.png|Armory Costumes! CoH Costumes Offer 2.png|More Armory Costumes! CoH Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Spring Festival Materials. Category:Mechanics